warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:26, July 16, 2011 Hi and Thanks for Coming(: Just please go and read the Rules before RPing, cause i have people breaking the rules all the time! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hi Rainface :D Hi Hi Hi Are you my friend? 23:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I gtg bye sorry :( Hi Hi Hi Are you my friend? 00:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainface! Can we make pages for our roleplay cat like Lilacstar and how do you make the box with the cats info. ?? [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 01:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Rain go on chat! I'm on now,my mom is done using the laptop now. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 00:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Aww that stinx! chinapro2000 12:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah--so do we chat between our talk pages? (Even tho it'll take SO much longer?) chinapro2000 12:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh btw, I thought autumnrose played the part of Sunstar?? chinapro2000 12:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it says that Rainwillow now plays the part of Sunstar......hmmm. Anyways, so how about we just focus on rping now? chinapro2000 12:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk chinapro2000 12:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Posted! chinapro2000 13:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The Silver has posted! chinapro2000 13:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The Silver will now post and tell you when she has posted! xD chinapro2000 13:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thou art Silver hath now postedeth! (Dideth I sayeth that righteth? xD) chinapro2000 13:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thy neweth friendeth in Summerclaneth has noweth postedeth! chinapro2000 13:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Silvereth haseth noweth postedeth. Wuahahahahaeth! chinapro2000 13:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk--posted. chinapro2000 14:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Posted. chinapro2000 14:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing my sentence backward. .detsop evah I chinapro2000 14:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No one is on chat and i want to join the rp.....:'( ~Skymist~ 14:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Rain, you on? Sky's on chat--could you see if chat works for you now? chinapro2000 14:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Noooooo! Its not working for me now!!!!!!!! Not fair!!!! :'( kk sure thing i'll tell her. It's not working for me either. Or can we just post with the summerclan comment thingy? chinapro2000 14:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I like that idea ~Skymist~ 14:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk it'll be faster and we'll always stay on the same page. to the summerclan comment thingy! xD chinapro2000 14:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rain, if you want I can roleplay one of your tom kittens. ;) chinapro2000 11:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome idea! Totally a deal. ;) I have a couple ideas for names: Flashblaze or Flickertail. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 02:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay!!! You're on!! Go on chat!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 02:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rain. If you're on, go on chat! I'm lonely. :( chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Rain!!! Go on chat!! I'm waitin and gettin lonely. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 02:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yay you're on! Go on chat. I posted! ;) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 20:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I found a pic that kinda looks like Moonstorm and maybe it should be for Graykit??? But he looks fat and chubby. :) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You on Rain??? Im bored and lonely!!! 01:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. that was me that sent u the message above,I wasnt logged in forgot to!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 01:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey! Look what I found in the internet :) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ' ___ Slinky!!!! I sent you these because Im kinda bored. ' ' .-'` `'-. bored. :P _,.'. .'.,_ / / .___. .___. \ \ / / ( o ) ( o ) \ \ _ : /| '-'___'-' |\ ; (_) | |`\_,.-'` `"-.,_/'| | /| | | \ / | | /\; | | \ / | | _ ___ /\/ | | \ __ /\ | |' `\-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./` `"-,/\/ | | \ (__) /\ `-'| | `\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \`\ \/ | | \-...-/ `-,_| | \`\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ | | '---' / | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | \_/ | \_/ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | .--. ; | .--. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | / \ | | / / / / / / / / / / / / / / | |/ jgs |`-.___| |/-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'`--| | ,.-----'--; | | (_(_(______)| | (_(_(_______) | | ,-----`--- \ ,-----`--- \ (_(_(_______) (_(_(_______) ' _,=.=,_ ,'=. o `\___ / o\ (0 D WOOF! I'm a puppy! Give me a cookie! I COMMAND YOU!!! / o \ ___/ | O | \) ',o _/ o .--' `"`; O ( [[_..,_ / .--""``\\ .' o .\,,|| ( .' -""`| `""` |\ / O o __| \| o .-' `\ \ _ o O | jgs ( o .-' ) `""""""""""""`' '-=[ raining people ]=- 8 ' ' _O/ ,' ' \ / \O_' ' /\_ `\_\ ,/\/' ' \ ` , \ /' ' ` O/ / /O\ \' ' /\|/\. `' ' __I__' ' .-'" . "'-.' ' .' / . ' . \ '.' /_.-..-..-..-..-._\ .---------------------------------. ' # _,,_ ( I hear it might rain people today )' ' #/` `\ /'------------''---------------------'' ' / / 6 6\ \ ('Yup,It just did.Yup,It just did. Bob.) ' \/\ Y /\/ /\-/\' / ,-----------------------------' ' #/ `'U` \ /a a \ _' ' , ( \ | \ =\ Y =/-13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC)~-,_____/ )' ' |\|\_/# \_/ '^--' ______/' ' \/'. \ /'\ \ /' ' \ /=\ / || |---'\ \' ' jgs /____)/____) (_(__| ((__|' I added what the kitty said. Hehehe :) I'm still bored. :( Hi Rainface I was just wondering if you wanted Bracken is the alligiances. Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 14:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainface! I just wanted to ask you if you would be a temporary RPer for Lavastorm. Thanks! Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 16:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC)